Pine Tree
|image= |category= Collecting |subcategory= Trees & Bushes |getItem= Collect |growthTime= |craftIn= |usedFor= Crafting, Homestead, Collecting Wood |levelUnlock=5 |energy= |sellPrice= 5 |locationImage= }} The is a type of collecting tree. Locations ;Asia *Changzhi, China - 22 *Heng Shan, China - 21 *Hua Shan, China - 18 *Huangshan, China - 18 *Maijishan Grottoes, China - 17 *Mount Kailash, China - 6 *Nong'an, China - 19 *Pingchang, China - 10 *Song Shan, China - 17 *Yushu, China - 6 *Nakadori Island, Japan - 2 *Nanda Devi, India - 14 *Mount Binaud, Iran - 6 *Silakhor Plain, Iran - 4 *Sea of Galilee, Israel - 27 *Ukok Plateau, Kazakhstan - 15 *Mount Everest, Nepal - 33 *Mount Arlan, Turkmenistan - 6 ;Australia and Oceania *Karijini, Australia - 3 *Umbrawarra Gorge, Australia - 3 *Urewera, New Zealand - 8 ;Europe *Lake Neusiedl, Austria - 15 *Central Balkan Mountains, Bulgaria - 58 *Chalice Rock, Czech Republic - 24 *Sumava, Czech Republic - 70 *Langelinie, Denmark - 27 *Vormsi, Estonia - 18 *Astuvansalmi, Finalnd - 50 *Halti, Finland - 12 *Inari, Finland - 35 *Kainuu Sea, Finland - 30 *Lake Kemijarvi, Finland - 29 *Lokka Reservoir, Finland - 33 *Pielinen, Finland - 29 *Broceliande Forest, France - 21* *Calais Shore, France - 18 *Chavignol, France - 16 *Forest Of Versailles, France - 45 *La Ferte-Bernard, France - 9 *Lake Leman, France - 21* *Laval-Dieu, France - 31 *Les Combes, France - 31 *Parc de Millevaches, France - 14 *Tarascon, France - 13 *Vezere Valley, France - 41 *Vix, France - 23 *Bavarian Forests, Germany - 16 *Black Forest, Germany - 80 *Castle Neuschwanstein, Germany - 40 *Fussen, Germany - 22 *Lennebergwald, Germany - 80 *Mulde, Germany - 21* *The Stone Dance Of Boitin, Germany - 5 *Teutoburg Forest, Germany - 90 *Aggtelek, Hungary - 58 *Hortobagy Puszta, Hungary - 21 *Zengo, Hungary - 2 *Ingolfsfjall, Iceland - 51 *Skellig Michael, Ireland - 13 *Temple Hill, Ireland - 45 *Florence, Italy - 9 *Gauja National Park, Latvia - 57 *Lake Galve, Lithuania - 15 *Kneiff, Luxembourg - 31 *Hoogeloon, Netherlands - 15 *Lake Yssel, Netherlands - 30 *Bodo, Norway - 24 *Jostedalsbreen, Norway - 16 *Lomsdal-Visten, Norway - 16 *Bialowieza Primeval Forest, Poland - 90 *Pisz Forest, Poland - 80 *Sandomierz Valley, Poland - 21 *Vistula, Poland - 30 *Warta, Poland - 30 *Almendres Cromlech, Portugal - 2 *Dacian Fortresses, Romania - 1 *Dunai River, Romania - 21* *Anadyr Estuary, Russia - 14 *Ary-Mas, Russia - 18 *Irtysh River, Russia - 29 *Kivach Waterfall, Russia - 16 *Lake Beloye, Russia - 44 *Ledyakaya, Russia - 11 *Lupchinga Island, Russia - 18 *Putorana Plateau, Russia - 8 *Severomorsk, Russia - 51 ;Europe, cont'd *Spasskoye-Lutovinovo, Russia - 57 *Volcanoes of Kamchatka, Russia - 8 *Vyvenka River, Russia - 14 *Zeya River, Russia - 46 *Carpathian Forests, Slovakia - 90 *Almaden, Spain - 2 *Cuenca, Spain - 10 *Las Medulas, Spain - 33 *Mont Perdu, Spain - 15 *Sella Valley, Spain - 10 *Tower of Hercules, Spain - 4 *Cauldron Crest, Sweden - 12 *Gotland, Sweden - 22 *Storsjon, Sweden - 40 *Vattern, Sweden - 33 *Lake Greifen, Switzerland - 30 *Afan Forest, UK - 4 *Blackhope Scar, UK - 20 *Brimmond Hill, UK - 18 *Giant's Causeway, UK - 26 *Hadrian's Wall, UK - 2 *Oban, UK - 18 *Pass of Llanberis, UK - 26 *Ring of Brodgar, UK - 8 *Sherwood Forest, UK - 16 *Stonehenge, UK - 12 *Watch Croft, UK - 25 *Yorkshire Dales, UK - 26 *L'viv, Ukraine - 27 *Smotrych River, Ukraine - 15 *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine - 6 *Sudak Shore, Ukraine - 27 ;North America *Cold Lake, Canada - 24 *Deninu Kue, Canada - 16 *Great Bear Lake, Canada - 41 *La Gaspesie, Canada - 35 *Okanagan Lake, Canada - 27 *Opasquia, Canada - 11 *Pelly Crossing, Canada - 19 *Reindeer Lake, Canada - 11 *Schefferville, Canada - 18 *Sioux Lookout, Canada - 12 *Tuktoyaktuk Pingos, Canada - 42 *Ukkusiksalik, Canada - 42 *Western Fundy Shore, Canada - 35 *Nuuk, Greenland - 24 *Picacho del Diablo, Mexico - 12 *Alligator Bend, United States - 17 *Bellhammon Tract, United States - 15 *Black Hills Forest, United States - 62 *Cascade Springs, United States - 28 *Chiricahua, United States - 12 *Clear Creek, United States - 24 *Cunningham Island, United States - 23 *Great Salt Lake, United States - 11 *Great Smoky Mountains, United States - 16 *Kodiak Island, United States (Alaska) - 42 *Lake o' the dalles, United States - 23 *Mendenhall Valley, United States (Alaska) - 19 *Nunivak Island, United States (Alaska) - 23 *Mount Rainier, United States - 47 *Niagra Falls, United States - 28 *Omak Lake, United States - 13 *Pelican Bay, United States - 2 *Pilot Rock, United States - 18 *Port Orange, United States - 11 *Spirit Lake, United States - 24 *St. Lawrence Island, United States - 8 *Timber Trails, United States - 21 Note: Locations marked with * may have additional non-collectible pine trees. Loot Drops Wood and Pine Tree when harvested. Uses Recipes Crafting Recipe: *Tar *Tree Gum Quests This item is not needed in any quests. Achievements *Lumberjack (1 needed) Category:Collecting Category:Trees & Bushes Category:Almanac